The Next War
by Blaze808
Summary: Continuation of WriterCat's story by the same title! Forget Russia, the nations have become one with D.J MacHale's Pendragon! What chaos will ensue? And from a level 1-10, how scared should Saint Dane be? NOT RELATED WITH MANY YEARS AGO!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm Blaze808 and I am a Hetalia and Pendragon fan. So when I found out that WriterCat, the original author was looking for a new writer for this story, after I had reviewed that I 'was in their debt' for making this story, I happened to pay it back! These are the original chapters. By the way, if anyone has read Many Years Ago by yours truly THIS WILL NOT HAVE SIMILAR STORY LINES! Also, if you're looking for Yaoi, write your own or find another, because I don't like that stuff. Also, this story will only be in a teen rating due to violence. There will be no jokes/language that you're Grandmother would faint at. These chapters have been edited slightly from 1-8. Then, my writer's magic begins!1**

_Denduron_

Germany awoke in a forest at the base of a snowy mountain with nothing but the clothes on his back and utter confusion about how the heck he had gotten there. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep at his house, Italy in the next room...

_Italy, _Germany thought suddenly. Maybe he was somewhere around here...

The large man stood up and blinked in the bright sunlight...wait. There were three suns! He had to be hallucinating. _What in the name of the Roman Empire is going on here? _Germany wondered. His thoughts were rudely disrupted by the sound of hooves pounding against the ground, headed towards him.

Germany picked up a thick branch, though he knew it would provide little defense.

_I wish I had my gun! _he thought, and then the horses- and their riders - surrounded him.

It was a bunch of knights dressed in armor, swords pointed at him.

"Who are you?" one demanded.

"A very, very confused, ticked off German," Germany snarled back.

The knights exchanged looks. "What is a German?"

"What are you, stupid? A person from Germany!"

Blank looks from the knights.

"I do not like his attitude!" one growled.

"Well, I don't like you much either," Germany retorted.

"We will bring him back to the castle as a prisoner," the lead knight announced.

"Like heck you will!" Germany raised his stick. His attackers just laughed, and one of them hit him over the head with his sword. Hard.

Germany was fading into unconsciousness as they bound him in ropes and started to drag him away.

"Wait! Let him go!" That was the last thing the country heard before passing out.

_Cloral_

England, meanwhile, found himself in a small, dark cave with a pool of water in front of him.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" he called out half-heartedly. Though he knew there was no one to hear him, it just seemed _right._ As expected, no one answered.

_Guess I'm going for a swim... _he thought, and dove into the water.

Several feet below the surface, there was an opening in the rock wall that he was able to get through. The other side, England found, was a huge stretch of ocean, and he was about 14 feet under. He began to feel the strain on his lungs from lack of air.

Suddenly, a streak of gray to his left caught his eye. Trying to stay calm, he started to swim upwards. He was about five feet from the surface when something sharp clamped onto his leg.

It was a shark with glowing yellow eyes.

The sudden pain startled the rest of the air from his lungs as the shark started to drag him down. Black dots danced across his vision and he felt light-headed. His lungs were burning like fire. Water started to fill his mouth and nose, and he had no air to keep it out.

His brain, sluggish from lack of oxygen, barely even registered the sharp teeth that were tearing into his leg. The bloody water around him was nearly blocked out completely by the darkness dominating his vision. England was certain he was going to die.

He was hardly aware of it as something drove the shark away and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, carrying him to the surface.

_First Earth_

America picked himself up and straightened his glasses. He seemed to have somehow ended up in a dark alley, though he had no idea why he was there. Well, he _did _sometimes do weird things when he was drunk, but he didn't remember drinking the previous night...

He shrugged and started walking towards the opening of the alley. _Man, _he thought, _it smells like chemicals here! I really need to do something about that when I get home..._

Something jabbed him in the chest, but it was too dark to see what it was. America got his answer when the object clicked.

It was a gun.

"W-who are you?" he demanded, stepping backwards. The other man didn't answer, just followed him. America continued to back away until he hit the brick wall at the other end of the alley. The unseen man kept the gun on his chest the whole time.

"Don't struggle, it will only make things worse for you." The other man's voice was deep and rough.

"Where am I? How did I get here? Who ARE you?" America repeated.

"I ask the questions!" The man slammed the gun into America's ribs, breaking several of them. America gasped in pain.

"Now, who are you?" the man asked.

"America."

"What kind of name is that? Oh, I get it, you're a wise guy." The man pointed the gun at his victim's nose. America turned his head to the side and closed his eyes. "I don't know about you, but I_ hate_ wise guys!"

The man tightened his finger on the trigger. America gritted his teeth and curled his hands into fists, steeling himself for the bullet.

It never came. Something slammed the man into a wall, and the bullet whizzed past America's ear and into the bricks behind him. He was pelted with debris, but otherwise unscathed. His invisible rescuer grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the alley.

_Third Earth_

Japan woke up in a strange place; a library. However, there was only one book, which was in a glass case like a museum display. It was Green Eggs and Ham by Dr. Seuss.

_How did I get here...? _he wondered, standing up and rubbing his eyes. Footsteps came from around a nearby corner. He froze.

Two guards that were twice Japan's size appeared. "You! What are you doing here?"

"I-I don't know! I don't even know where I am!" Japan stammered. The guards came closer, towering over the smaller man.

"You're lying! Come with us!" Both guards grabbed him and dragged him to a small office. They threw him in roughly, and he landed hard on his knees. One guard locked the door behind them.

Japan flipped around. "I'm telling the truth! Honest!"

The guards ignored him. "What is your name?" one asked.

"J-Japan," he answered quickly, realizing immediately afterwards that he should have used his human name.

The guard raised an eyebrow. "...Japan...? That's a name for a country, not a person!"

"That's...uh...just what my friends call me..." He laughed nervously. "Inside joke. My real name is Honda. Honda Kiku."

The guard looked doubtful. "Where are you from?"

"Japan."

"How long have you been here in the US?"

"I have no idea. One day?" Japan answered truthfully.

"I don't believe you!" The guard grabbed him by the shirt and pulled Japan's face close to his own. "How did you get here?"

"I don't know! How many times do I have to tell you? I don't remember anything!"

A guard raised a hand to hit him, but lowered it as the office door opened.

"What's going on in here?" came a friendly voice from outside.

**And that ends Chapter 1!**


	2. Chapter 2

Veelox

France got up and looked around. At least he tried to, but it was pitch black.

He stepped tentatively forward, his foot crushing a can. Another step. A bag rustled. The whole street appeared to be lined with trash. France heard the scrabbling of small claws on the ground as something (he assumed it was a rat) darted off into the darkness.

"...help...anyone...?" he called timidly. His voice seemed too loud on the empty street, so he went silent.

Something behind him growled. France slowly, quietly turned around, and saw nothing but two pairs of blood red eyes getting closer and closer to him.

He didn't stick around to find out what they belonged to; France took off running, ignoring the racket that he made as he tromped over piles of trash.

The creatures pursued him with horrifyingly human-like snarls and screams. They knew the street, and had little trouble leaping over the garbage, even though it was impossible to see.

France, on the other hand, was not running but rather stumbling through the debris-filled road. He nearly fell over several times, but luckily regained his balance.

Then he crashed into the wall of something smooth and black. The beasts growled and advanced on him.

With a fierce howl, they leapt.

One sank its teeth into France's shoulder, while the other grasped his arm in its mouth. The first one let go and jumped at him again, knocking him to the ground. France kicked its head and managed to free his bleeding arm from the second one's grip. He scooted backwards until he was pressed up against the building.

They pounced again. France managed to kick one away, but the other one took hold of his ankle and started pulling him away from the building. He scraped his fingers along the ground, trying to find something solid to hang on to, but it was to no avail.

The bigger creature stepped onto his stomach. France tried to push him off, but he was too heavy. He could do nothing but watch as the bloody teeth came closer and closer to his throat.

Suddenly, a beam of light illuminated his attacker. The wolf-like creature flattened its ears at the glow, growled, turned tail, and fled into the shadows. Its companion followed close behind.

France propped himself up on his good arm and squinted at the blinding light.

"What, no 'thank you'?" came a joking voice.

_Eelong_

Italy woke up in the mouth of a cave...with a human skull right in front of him and bones laying around it. He did the natural thing; jumped to his feet and ran screaming from the cave.

"Germany! Germany! Heeeeeeeelp!" His voice rang out across the humid forest he was running through.

After about ten minutes of shouting Germany's name and bolting wildly through the vegetation, Italy finally stopped and leaned against a tree. He looked upwards at the roof of leaves, the sun just visible through them...

"What's wrong with the sun?" Italy cried to no one in particular. The sun, as a matter of fact, was a belt of light instead of the usual circle he was used to. Italy got ready to take off again, but froze when he heard a growl to his immediate right.

He looked to the right and was met with the sight of three green dinosaurs that were about eight feet tall and had the appearance of a tyrannosauruses.

Italy was gone before the dinosaurs could even register that their next meal was getting away. Furious, the creatures roared and went after him.

As he ran, Italy realized Germany wasn't going to be able to help him. He felt defenseless; he couldn't fight, he couldn't hide, he couldn't outsmart them. All he could do was run.

For their size, the dinosaurs moved fast. They started closing the gap between them and Italy. Adrenaline and raw terror spurred the country to go even faster. He threw a glance over his shoulder to see how far away they were...and ran right into something about eight feet tall and green.

Italy bounced off and fell down. The dinosaur turned around and locked its murderous red eyes on him. He was so shocked that he couldn't move. These few moments gave the other beasts the time they needed to catch up with him.

Italy was surrounded by four giant, hungry lizards. A few tears ran down his face. He would never get to thank Germany for saving him all those times, never get to play with Japan's cats again, never get to eat another bowl of pasta...

The dinosaur lunged at him. He instinctively threw his arms up to protect his face and hoped death would come quickly.

He felt the hot breath on his face but no pain. Surprised, he put his arms down and saw the creature lying on the ground bleeding out of its neck. An agonized shriek came from behind him. Another dead dinosaur. The other two took off into the trees.

He looked gratefully up at his rescuers, and then passed out from shock and fright.

_Zadaa_

China regained consciousness in the middle of the desert. The sand was scorching, the sun was intense, and he had no clue how he had gotten there. He shielded his eyes against the bright light, looking around for any sign of civilization. All he could see was a tiny speck in the distance, which just as easily could be a mirage, a trick of the mind, a hallucination.

China decided he didn't have much choice. He wiped some sweat off his forehead and started walking.

...

Three hours later, China felt like he was never going to make it. His destination looked impossibly far away, and he was getting thirsty. He cuffed his pants so they were just above his knees, stripped down to his white undershirt, used his jacket to block his face from the sun, and kept going.

...

Five more hours of trudging through the endless desert. China finally collapsed in the sand, breathing hard. He felt light-headed and dizzy from dehydration. The sun had gone down about an hour before, and it was starting to cool off. Knowing that the desert could get to freezing temperatures at night, China put his jacket back on, dug a shallow hole in the sand, curled up into a ball to conserve body heat, and went to sleep.

...

He woke up just as the sun was beginning to rise, feeling weak and exhausted. China, however, was not one to be easily defeated, so he made himself get up and keep going.

...

24 hours in the desert. China knew most people could only go without water for about 72 hours, but they probably weren't walking eight hours a day in the hot desert sun. He guessed he was about halfway to the city.

...

Four more hours. China could now make out buildings in the distance. He was getting closer, but his mouth felt like sandpaper and his stomach felt like a bottomless pit.

...

Another hour, still nothing...Wait. Was that water...? He jerked his head to the left. There was an oasis! China automatically took a few steps towards it, but stopped himself. No, it was just a hallucination. He would get there and it would be gone, and then he would be even worse off. The exhausted country continued.

...

He lost track of how long he'd been walking. 20 minutes? Two hours? Eight hours? A day? China couldn't focus anymore. He was just so impossibly thirsty...it felt like he was going to wither up like a parched plant and die. Walking seemed out of the question, but the city was only a few miles away. So close...

China dropped onto his hands and knees, barely aware of the sand burning his skin. His face, arms, and legs were red and peeling.

Hallucinations were common now. A giant lake, only a few meters away. There was a panda, eating bamboo. A bowl of rice, just out of reach. China extended an arm to grab it, but didn't have any energy left. He laid down, closed his eyes, and resigned to his fate, not feeling anything anymore.

"Come on, help me carry him!" China heard someone say, though it sounded distant, and he felt the slight movement of someone carrying him. Then he blacked out.

_Quillian_

Russia opened his eyes. Not that it mattered much, because it was so dark he couldn't see anything anyway. His hand automatically went to the scarf around his neck that his sister had given him so long ago. Whenever he was confused, frustrated, sad, or on the brink of throttling another country, that scarf always calmed him down. It reminded him of his home, of pure, white, cool snow. His simple, quiet homeland.

But now wasn't the time to think about that. He stood up and reached out. His hand hit something flat and hard that had to be a wall.

Russia kept one hand on it and turned to the left. He walked a few steps and didn't run into anything. After a minute or two, he saw light.

Russia stepped out of the small tunnel and found he was in...an arcade?

There were gaming machines everywhere, and almost every one had a person playing.

The game next to Russia flashed GAME OVER in neon colors. Several people turned to look sadly at the man who had been playing. The gamer collapsed on the ground, face buried in his hands. A strange metal loop on his arm started glowing yellow.

Two officers who moved awkwardly, almost robotically, ran up to him and started dragging the man away. One of them regarded Russia for a minute. "Where's your gaming loop?"

"I don't have one."

"You...do not have one? Sir, you are going to have to come with us." He pulled out some sort of gun and pointed it at Russia. His voice sounded…monotone?

Russia figured he could take the officers out (after all, he was at least a foot taller), but he wasn't sure where he even was, so he decided to go with.

"Good. Now come on." The officers marched forward, and Russia followed. He could feel everyone watching them.

"Ah...where exactly am I, and where are you taking us?" Russia asked after a while.

One of the officers turned to stare at him. "Where have you been living? Under a rock?"

"Russia, actually."

"...Russia...? I do not know what that is."

"He must be trying to confuse us. I think we should kill him," the other officer suggested.

"Yes. He is dangerous. We will kill him." Both of them drew their guns...and were joined by even more police looking exactly alike, all wielding guns. Russia was surrounded by them, and though he figured he could take out at least two before they could shoot, ten was a different story.

Then he figured he was probably going to die anyway, so he ducked and lunged at two of them. They all shot. What came out of their guns were beams of light. He hit the ground to avoid them, though one got his leg. There was no pain, but it completely numbed it.

Russia tried to get up as they took aim again. It was hopeless; he couldn't move.

The guns all shot, but only two of the beams hit him; one on his arm, the other on his back. He slumped to the ground, unable to sit up, and watched as several people surrounded the officers. But were they friends...or enemies?

_Ibara_

Canada got up and looked around. Had he died and gone to heaven? He was on a white, sandy beach, a few meters from the clear, blue ocean. The sun was bright, but it wasn't too hot. This certainly wasn't Canada...

"Who are you?" someone behind him asked.

Canada sighed and turned around. He was all too used to answering that. "I'm Canada."

The man who asked was wearing bright clothes and a straw hat. "Do you live in Rayne? I don't think I've met you before..."

"What's Rayne?" Canada asked, feeling very stupid.

"It's that village." The man pointed to several huts about a half mile away. "Where are you from, then?"

"Earth," said a very confused Canada, trying to lighten the conversation.

The man scratched his head. "Never heard of it." He narrowed his eyes. "Wait a minute, are you a Flighter?"

"A...Flighter...? What's that?"

"Well, I guess you aren't, since you don't have a boat...you're a weird fella, you know that?"

"Uh..."

"I'm sorry, my name's Jono." Jono offered his hand, and Canada shook it. "Are you lost?"

"...yeah...I guess so..."

"Come with me to my village. You can stay there until we figure out what to do with you."

"O-ok...thanks..."

...

Canada followed Jono into Rayne. It seemed very primitive, but lively and clean. Villagers poked their heads out of their huts and watched him suspiciously. He waved nervously back.

"Are you hungry?" Jono asked.

"Y-yeah, but just a little. I-I'm fine," Canada answered.

"Here, let's get you some food."

"Uh...ok...thanks..."

Jono led Canada into what he took to be the center of the village. There was a small, outdoor market with baskets full of fresh fruit. As they approached, the seller glared at Canada. "Who's that, Jono?"

"This is Canada. He seems to have gotten himself lost, but he doesn't seem dangerous. He says he's from some place called Earth," Jono answered.

"Earth? Never heard of it. I wouldn't trust him. He might be a Flighter," the seller warned.

"Nah, he's totally clueless. He didn't even know what Rayne was." Jono picked something that looked kind of like a green mango from one of the baskets and handed it to Canada, who thanked him and nibbled quietly on it. It tasted peach-like. "Here you go." Jono gave the seller a shell before starting to leave. "Thank you."

"Bring him to the Tribunal! They'll know what to do with him!" the fruit seller called, causing several people to come over to see what was happening.

"Please, lower your voice! There's no need to start a riot!" Jono said in a low voice.

"There is if he's a Flighter!" the other man returned, even louder. More people gathered, and a murmur ran through the crowd at the word "Flighter".

Canada looked around nervously. Jono glared at the seller. "You're worrying all these people for nothing!"

"Throw him in the ocean! Save us all a lot of trouble!"

The growing mob had hemmed Canada and Jono in.

"I'm not here to hurt anyone...I don't even know how I got here!" Canada said.

"Lies!" someone yelled.

"Yeah, kill him!" someone else suggested.

"He's a Flighter for sure!"

"He's dangerous!"

The crowd closed in on them. Some held knives and rocks.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The ring around Canada and Jono was broken as a dozen scruffy-looking kids and one older one brandishing sticks and wearing face masks charged in. The eldest one, who looked about thirty, grabbed Canada's hand. "Come on!"

The kids were gone just as fast as they had come, bringing one very surprised Canada along with them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Denduron_

"Ugh…where am I?"

Germany awoke in a small stone room with a tall, thin man with brown hair, dressed in simple, neat, leather clothes and boots standing over him. He was in a wooden chair, as was the other man. A table was in between them. Those were the only pieces of furniture. The ropes were gone, as were the knights, but he did have quite a headache.

"I am truly sorry about that, Germany," the man apologized. "Welcome to Denduron."

Germany ignored him. "How do you know my name?"

"Ah, we have been expecting you, my friend. I am Denduron. Nice to meet you." Denduron smiled widely at him.

"So...you're Denduron..." Germany pointed to Denduron, "and this world is called Denduron..."

"Yes. Just like you are Germany and you live in Germany. I am leader here, just like you are leader in Germany," he explained patiently.

"...I don't understand..."

"I will explain everything in a moment. Would you like any food or drink?"

"I don't suppose you know what beer is..."

"I am sorry, but I do not."

"That's ok, I don't want anything but an explanation."

"Ok. I will start at the beginning," Denduron said. "This is Denduron, a land of hardworking, peaceful souls. I am Denduron, a hardworking, peaceful man who will defend his land vigorously if the need arises. I wouldn't recommend that you try to evoke my violent side, which you will be spared of as long as you do not attempt to attack me or any of my people. Are we clear?"

"Yes. You have my word."

"Thank you. I hope you will keep it. There has been many horrors in the past which still haunt us to this day. It is a very important part of my story, so listen carefully."

Germany nodded.

"On our side of the mountains, there used to be two tribes: the Bedoowan and the Milago. The Bedoowan were knights ruled by the greedy Queen Kagan, who desired a precious mineral called glaze. The Milago, however, were peasants and miners forced by the Bedoowan to mine for glaze. Their leader was Rellin.

"This glaze was found deep underground, where the air was polluted with toxic gases. Miners were dying, but Kagan didn't care as long as she got more and more glaze. Tension between the Bedoowan and the Milago grew and grew.

"Then a man by the name of Mallos showed up. He earned Kagan's trust and convinced her to create a new system; every day, the miners would bring up their haul of glaze, Mallos would choose one of the villagers, and the person and the glaze would be put on either side of a scale. If the glaze weighed less than the villager, he would be thrown into a deep pit and die.

"Then a young hero named Pendragon came along. He was the Traveler from Second Earth."

"Wait a minute, how many Earths are there?" Germany interrupted. "And what's a Traveler?"

"Three. Second Earth is your present. A Traveler is a person from each territory chosen to keep peace on their territory, though they can travel to other territories using a flume, which is like a portal between the ten territories. If a normal person uses a flume, it will crumble. The only people who can travel are the Travelers, you and your other countries, and me and my other territories."

"So a territory is a different world?"

"No. The territories are not even in the same part of the universe. That is why we use flumes. They are located in different times as well, like the Earth territories.

"Anyway, around the time Pendragon came, we discovered something called tak. It was a red, clay-like material found underground that, if thrown or lit on fire, exploded. However, if it got wet, it would dissolve.

"Rellin wanted to use tak to get revenge on the Bedoowan, and nearly succeeded. Pendragon was able to stop him, but the tak mine got blown up and destroyed both the Bedoowan and the Milago's homes. The two tribes were forced to work together to rebuild, and peace and equality won out.

"The tribes joined together, and I became leader. It has been peaceful ever since, though Rellin has become ill since…

"So...why am I here?" Germany cut him off.

"Mallos was a false name. He was really a demon named Saint Dane who can change into other people, a raven, even smoke."

"Impossible!"

"You would think, but it's not for him. He uses these powers to manipulate others, to make a territory cave in on itself. Turn it to chaos."

"Why would he want to do that?"

"So they will all crumble, and he can rebuild and take over.

"Pendragon thought Saint Dane was dead, but he is not. It is up to us to stop him again."

"But how did you know I was coming?"

"Pendragon. He told me that Saint Dane was back, and the other territories and I were going to have to rise up against him. We had hoped that we (or your kind) wouldn't be needed, but it doesn't appear to be that way.

"He said that we would need help, though. He told me that nine people by the names of Germany, Japan, Italy, America, England, France, China, Russia, and...I can never remember his name..."

"Canada?"

"Ah, yes, Canada. He said that you nine would join with us territories and the Travelers to defeat Saint Dane."

"...wow..."

"Yes. The Traveler on Denduron, Alder, should be here shortly. He is a knight. Though he looks big and intimidating, he truly is soft-hearted and kind. Not that I am saying he is not brave and fierce when he needs to be."

"...I see..."

"I apologize, this is a lot to take in."

Germany said nothing.

"So tell me about yourself. Are you a good fighter?"

"Yes. I am a strong country, the last to go down in the fight. I'm efficient, strict, and prepared for anything."

"Those qualities will be a huge help to our side."

Just then, the door opened and in walked a huge man clad in armor. He offered a hand out to Germany. "Greetings. I am Alder."

"P-pleasure." Germany shook Alder's hand nervously. He was not used to feeling small, which made him a little cautious.

"Do not be scared of me. We are on the same team, after all." Alder smiled and looked at Denduron. "Have you explained everything to our new ally?"

"Yes. One more thing. Please call me Milon around others. Having an ageless territory in power may cause unrest among my people," Denduron said.

"Got it. Where are my friends?" Germany asked.

"They are all on other territories. Do not worry, my fellow territories and the Travelers will make sure they are safe...but they may not be completely uninjured."

Germany suddenly jumped up from his chair and slammed his hands on the table, reminding him briefly of World Meetings, when everyone was fighting and he had to restore order. "If any of them are killed, even Italy or that annoying America, I swear I-"

Alder drew his sword instinctively. Denduron waved it away and put a hand on Germany's shoulder. "Please calm down, my friend. No one will be killed. I cannot promise they will get there without injury, however. You were lucky."

"...I'm sorry, Denduron. But if one of the countries were to disappear forever..." Germany trailed off.

"Your world would fall into chaos. I understand. However, it will fall into chaos anyway if Saint Dane has his way. Are you with us?" Denduron asked.

"Yes." Germany nodded, his eyes glinting.

"Good. Now get some rest; we will start training tomorrow."

"What kind of training?"

Denduron smiled. "Sword fighting. Be up early tomorrow."

Germany smirked. "I'll be up before the suns."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"How's he doing?"

"Well, he's breathing..."

"That's a start, I suppose."

"Who is he again?"

"I don't know. He was being drowned by a shark."

"I can tell. His leg was practically torn to shreds..."

"He- wait a minute, did his arm just move?"

England's eyes blinked open. He was in some sort of hospital, his leg heavily bandaged and aching. There were two people in the room; one woman who he assumed was the doctor, and a man with messy black hair, amber eyes, and tan skin, dressed in khakis and a bright green t-shirt. "Where...am I?"

"Welcome to Grallion! Hobey, you gave us a scare! You've been out for two days!" the man said.

"T-two days!" England sat up, wincing. "Who are you? What happened?"

"I'm Coperal Ro Grayne," the man said. "I was heading to one of the underwater farms on my skimmer when I saw some red in the water; blood. A shark had clamped onto your leg, stopping you from surfacing."

England shuddered involuntarily at the memory.

"I startled the shark away when I jumped into the water. By that time, you were on the very brink of consciousness."

"The last thing I remember was you pulling me to the surface."

Grayne nodded. "I couldn't believe you were still alive. I still can't. You're very lucky; on the ride back, you were barely breathing. We rushed you here to the hospital and hoped you would pull through."

"...thank you. You saved my life."

"Well, I couldn't just let you drown, could I?" Grayne smiled. "So now I have some questions for you. What's your name, and where did you come from?"

"My name is...Arthur. I'm from England."

"Where's that?"

England stared at him with disbelief. "How do you not know...Are you America in disguise or something?" He shut his mouth immediately, realizing he'd used America's real name.

Grayne's eyes widened and he turned to the doctor. "Can I speak with the patient alone for a moment?"

"Of course, Mr. Grayne." The doctor stood up and left, closing the door behind her.

Grayne turned back to England. "Listen, England," he started in a low voice.

"How do you know my real name?" England demanded.

"I'll explain later. But for right now, there's a few things you need to know. The first thing is that you're not on Earth anymore."

"You're joking, right?"

"No. You're on Cloral, a territory completely covered in water except for floating habitats like Grallion. Second, my real name is Cloral. Call me Grayne in public, though. We don't need to cause confusion."

"So both you and this...uh...territory...are Cloral?"

"Yes. You are England from Second Earth and your country is England."

"Wait, SECOND Earth?"

"Yes, there are three Earth territories. Second Earth is your present."

"...got it...now what the heck is a territory?"

...

England received the whole speech about the territories, Saint Dane, Pendragon, the Travelers, and where his fellow nations were.

"...so the Travelers, you territories, and we countries all have to team up against this Saint Dane?" England asked.

"Yes. Don't underestimate him. Once the Traveler here on Cloral arrives, I'll tell you all about the history of Cloral," Cloral said.

"Who is the Traveler?"

"Vo Spader. He's an extreme, fun-loving, carefree, likable guy, but he isn't always very clear-headed in tough situations. There's been a few times I've had to stop him from getting a swipe or two at a guy when things get rough…"

"And you?"

"Me? Well, I'd love to say that I'm friendly, laid back, peaceful, optimistic but I suppose that's up to you. Maybe I can be a _little_ lazy too." He rubbed his head in embarrassment at the last statement

"Oh, great, I get stuck with another Italy..." England muttered.

"I can strategize, though," Cloral continued, ignoring England's comment. "How 'bout you?"

England fought the urge to correct the other man's grammar. "I _used_ to be a pirate, so I'm an expert with boats and such."

"That will come in handy here. Ever piloted a skimmer?"

"No."

"A water sled?"

"No."

"Have you ever used an air globe?"

"No."

"And you call yourself an expert!"

Just then, the door swung open and in came a man who looked to be about twenty-something with similar features to Cloral's; shiny black hair that reached to his shoulders, amber eyes, and tan skin. He was wearing a colorful, tight-fitting, short-sleeved swimsuit that went from his neck to his knees. It was dripping wet.

"This is Spader," Cloral said. "Spader, this is England."

Spader grinned and held out his hand. "Hobey, you're finally awake! You survived a real natty-do!"

England shook it politely, wondering what the heck a 'natty-do' was. "How nice to make your acquaintance, Mr. Spader."

Spader slapped England heartily on the back, knocking the air out of him. "Gee, so polite! I can't wait to teach him how to play spinney-do!"

England felt a pang of sadness at how much Spader reminded him of America. Rude and childish, but so energetic and innocent.

"Be patient, he won't be doing anything until his leg heals," Cloral said. "For now, we need to give him a quick history lesson."

"I can take care of that!" Spader plopped down into the chair by England's bed. "Welcome to Cloral, a land once covered by nothing but ocean. You're on Grallion, one of the oldest and biggest habitats on this territory. We have farms both underwater and on land, which are carefully tended to every day by agronomers. There are all kinds of people, from doctors to sailors to aquaneers. I'm an aquaneer, so I spend a lot of time either underwater or at the docks."

"So there are other floating habitats like this?" England asked.

"Yes, and they can all be moved as well." Spader's face darkened. "My father was on Magorran, a different habitat that crashed into Grallion. We found out that everyone on it had been poisoned, including my father. He was a brave man."

"I'm sorry," England sympathized.

"It was Saint Dane's fault, and when I found out, all I wanted was to kill him. Pendragon had been here a few days with his Uncle Press before it happened, and it was him who talked me down. He was the one who taught me all about the Travelers and gave me a Traveler ring." Spader held up his hand. On one finger there was a gray ring with small symbols engraved on it.

"We finally solved the mystery of the poisoned sailors; some scientists attempted to make fertilizer that would make crops grow faster and produce more food, but it turned out to be toxic. The fertilizer had already been shipped out to the rest of Cloral, so, desperate for a way to stop it, we started a search for the lost city of Faar."

"What's Faar?"

"A supposedly mythical city that sunk into the sea. Anyway, we had a map to Faar, but Saint Dane had seen it as well. We got there as fast as we could, and found out that Faar _was _real and that there were people who secretly helped us with the underwater farms living there under a huge, glass dome. They already had plans to send out an antidote to combat the poison, but then Saint Dane attacked.

"He cracked the dome and nearly reduced Faar to rubble, but me and Pendragon saved the day by rescuing his Uncle Press and some other Faarians from the collapsed hangar where the vehicles carrying the antidote were kept. Then, Pendragon insisted we went back to the town hall so we could 'transpire'. None of us were sure what that was, but we pushed a button, and Faar rose to the surface! It was quite a natty-do to get out of there, but we made it.

"The vehicles could get out to deliver the antidote, Faar rejoined the rest of Cloral, and we stopped Saint Dane. Sniggers at Grolo's, right? No. We chased Saint Dane to the flume, but he jumped in and sent machine gun bullets back at us. I was standing in front of the flume, unaware of it, and Press pushed me out of the way, taking the bullets himself." Spader looked down sadly. "If only I hadn't been so bent on revenge...his last words were, 'This is the way it was meant to be.' He promised Pendragon they would meet again, and died."

England was speechless.

"I believe he told the truth, and that I WILL see my dad again as well," Spader finished.

Cloral took over the story. "I was on the council of Faar, but when we transpired, I was elected to lead Cloral. I've done that for eleven years now. Even so, I work on the underwater farms, because a leader shouldn't give work he's not capable of doing himself to his people. These have been years of peace and prosperity, though we still have trouble with sharks on occasion." He smiled, but dropped it immediately. "Sorry, bad joke."

"That's ok; I've been through much worse." England pushed the sheets back and shifted both legs over the edge of the bed. The bandage on his left leg was bloody and the limb itself was sore, but he was tough. He slowly stood up, putting just a little weight on his injured leg, rolled his pant leg (which was badly torn; England made a mental note to patch that up later) down over the bandage (he was still wearing his military uniform), and turned to Cloral and Spader.

Cloral looked impressed. "You leg was nearly torn off...you're pretty tough."

England shrugged. "I've been in several wars." They heard footsteps right outside the room.

"Get back in bed! The doctor might get suspicious if she sees you're already up and moving," said Cloral.

England laid back down and pulled the sheets up just as the doctor came back in.

She nodded a hello to Spader and looked at England. "Well, you look a little better. I'm surprised, actually...you lost so much blood..."

"I heal fast," England said simply.

"Hmm...even if you do, you'll probably be in bed for at least another week, and then-"

"I think I'll be able to move around by tomorrow."

The doctor looked shocked. "Mr. Arthur, even the strongest of people don't recover that fast, especially from a shark attack..."

"We'll see how he's doing tomorrow," Cloral cut in with a friendly grin. "Speaking of which, it's getting late, and we should probably let you rest. Well then, hobey-ho, everyone!" He waved and left the room.

"Y-yes, I suppose we should..." The doctor regarded England for a moment, but followed Cloral out.

"See ya, England!" Spader shut off the lights before heading out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

"Who are you?" America demanded, pulling his arm free and stopping.

The man turned around. He looked a lot like America, with unruly, light brown hair, glasses, and icy blue eyes. They stood at about the same height, though America was slightly taller. The man was wearing a black suit and a silver tie. "My name is Louis. We have to find a place to talk where no one can hear us."

"Where am I?" America asked, refusing to move.

"New York. Now come on."

"New York? How did I get here?"

"I won't answer any more questions until we get to a less public place."

"...fine..." America scowled, but followed Louis. They let themselves be swept into the flood of people on the sidewalk. "Will you at least tell me where we're going?"

"A hotel."

"Gee, that's descriptive."

Louis said nothing.

America finally gave up and looked around. The street was crowded with old-fashioned cars, the sidewalk was packed as well, and pollution hung in the air. Strangely, there didn't seem to be anything electronic. Usually, there would be people listening to iPods or texting on their cell phones, but everyone was just walking along, a few of them looking over newspapers.

"Geez, when did New York get shot back to the stone age?" America joked. Several people gave him strange looks.

Louis whirled around. "Shh!" he hissed.

"Whoa, calm down, bro," America said, holding his hands up in an "I surrender" motion.

Louis glared at him, but turned around and continued walking. America rolled his eyes and followed.

After a few minutes, they stopped in front of a giant, old-looking building.

"Welcome to the Manhattan Tower Hotel," Louis said.

"Cool! Hey, can I get a hamburger in this place?" America asked.

"Yes."

"Alright!" America punched a fist in the air, which he regretted a moment later due to his broken ribs.

"But don't forget, we have a few things to discuss."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it."

...

A few minutes later, America and Louis were sitting in a small storage room on some crates. America was eating a hamburger.

"Do we really have to talk in a storage closet?" America, who was being jabbed in the back by something metal, shifted uncomfortably. The small room was lit by a dim lightbulb.

"Yes, no one can hear us here. Now, first things first. Are you injured?"

"Yeah, the guy got me in the ribs, but I've had worse. I'll be fine," America answered between bites.

"Well, it doesn't seem to have affected you too much."

"Nah, heroes are tough. Now what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"First of all, my name isn't Louis. It's First Earth."

America nearly choked. "What kind of name is THAT?"

"The name of where you are."

"So...I'm on First Earth, and your name is First Earth?"

"Yes, you're in America, and your name is America."

"Riiiiiiight...can I talk with Second Earth instead?" America joked.

"No, he's on Second Earth," First Earth answered seriously.

America thought back to what First Earth had said before that. "Wait a minute, how did you know my real name?"

...

"Wow...and you're serious about all of this?" America asked. He had just gotten the full explanation about, well, the universe.

"Dead serious. You know the history of your country, don't you? What's going on here at this time? After all, you lived through it."

"Yeah, so I guess there's no such thing as a TV yet..."

"What's that?"

"Uh...it's like a mini movie theater...in your own house...and you watch shows and stuff on it..."

"Impossible!"

"...not really...but anyway, I do know about this time period. A while after the first World War, correct?"

"...wait, the FIRST World War? There's more?" First Earth exclaimed.

"Yeah, one more. Guess it hasn't happened yet, but it will very soon."

"...who...who was our enemy?"

"Germany, Italy, and Japan. They were the Axis Powers. England, France, China, Russia, and I were the Allies. We won, but there was a lot of killing involved."

First Earth stood up and started pacing. "Oh no...this is terrible...things are quite tense between us and Germany right now!"

"Maybe we can stop it!" America jumped to his feet.

"No, things must continue the way they were meant to be. Anyone who was killed must die, and history must not be rewritten."

"A hero wouldn't let lives be lost when he can save them!" America started for the door, but First Earth grabbed his arm.

"No! Don't! Even if we did tell people, they'll wonder how we knew. Do you want to be the one to explain that?"

"It'll be difficult, but if it could stop that war from happening..."

"America, listen to me. We HAVE to let things continue the way they're supposed to. When Pendragon came, his friend, the Traveler here, and him tried to stop the Hindenburg from crashing, but realized just in time that it had to happen. Otherwise, there would have been a nuclear war. His friend, Spader, was a lot like you. He tried to stop it from happening even after Pendragon told him not to. Luckily, he failed, and the three Earth territories were saved. Only afterwards did he realize the magnitude of what he almost did.

"I was there when it happened, and I saw the destruction. However, when Pendragon told me about my destiny as a territory, I realized that things must happen as they're supposed to. Even though innocent people died, it was their deaths that saved the rest of the world."

America refused to meet his eyes and didn't respond.

"If we try to stop this war, it could result in something even worse."

"Or it could save millions of lives that would otherwise be lost!"

"I know you want to play hero, but it's not going to work in this case. We just have to survive the war and not mess with history."

"...fine. I won't tell anyone."

"Good. Don't go back on that. Now, I should introduce you to Gunny, the Traveler here." First Earth opened the door and led America to the elevator. They went up to the third floor to room 309.

First Earth pulled out a key and handed it to America. "This is where you'll be staying." America opened the door. Inside the room was a bed, a small table with a lamp on it, and a bathroom. "Make yourself at home. I'll go send Gunny up." First Earth left.

America sat down on the bed. _First Earth wasn't there during the war, didn't fight in it like I did. He doesn't know how terrible it was. He won't understand that if there's a way to stop this, we have to take it, _he thought, absentmindedly rubbing the scar that ran down his leg. He had gotten it during World War II.

"Hello, Mr. America. I'm Gunny." America looked up to see a dark-skinned man holding his hand out to him.

He shook it. "Nice to meet you."

"You look troubled. Let me guess, you can't believe that First Earth would let another World War happen."

America looked at him with surprise.

"I understand. I fought in the first World War as well. Never could bring myself to fire a gun...that's where the name 'Gunny' came from."

"Then would you help me talk some sense into him?"

Gunny shook his head. "If this World War is supposed to happen, we have to let it. I'm sure you heard the story about me and Pendragon. First Earth might seem like he knows exactly what to do, but he doesn't always. In this case, however, he is right."

"Ok, fine, I'll keep quiet, but I still don't get how someone could be so stone-hearted that they'll let millions of people die unnecessarily!" America rose angrily and stormed to the other side of the room.

Gunny followed him and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's necessary. They could die anyway if we try to stop the war from happening!"

America turned around. "...I'm sorry...I just...I don't know."

"Don't worry, kid. For right now, you should get a good night's rest. You've had a long day, not to mention your broken ribs. We need to get you fixed up tomorrow."

"I'm fine," America said. "I heal quickly."

"Too bad, you're not invincible. Would you just let us help you?"

America winced. That sounded like something England would say.

"I'm sorry, kiddo. First Earth might seem too serious and nervous, but he's really a kind, mature, young man. Well, I need a teammate like that, because I'm too soft and maybe a little more immature than I should be." He smiled. "But you seem like an energetic guy with a can-do attitude. You and First Earth are the type of people who get things done, whether it's helping others, solving problems, or finding hamburgers."

America lightened up a little at the joke.

"Speaking of which, do you want anything to eat?" Gunny said.

"No. I just want to sleep."

"Ok then, kiddo."

"Don't call me that!"

Gunny grinned. "Whatever you say, kiddo. Good night!"

America pretended to be mad, then dropped the act. "Good night, Gunny."

Gunny waved and headed out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

A smiling man walked into the room, dressed in a simple, white, collared shirt and clean jeans. His hair and eyes were brown, and he was rather short, only about two inches taller than Japan.

"What's going on in here?" he asked the guards casually, despite the fact he had to crane his neck back just to look them in the eye.

"We found this man in the library this morning, asleep. He claims to have no memory as to how he got here. His name, according to him, at least, is Honda Kiku, and he's apparently from Japan," one of the guards answered.

"I see. I'll take it from here," the man said, motioning for the guards to leave.

"But, sir, what if he's dangerous?"

"Dangerous? You've got him completely terrified right now." The man looked down at Japan, who was still on the floor, eyes wide, completely unsure of what to do. He looked anything but dangerous. "I'll be fine. You can go now."

"But-"

"_You can go now_," the man repeated, more forcefully this time, his smile strained.

"R-right…" The two guards left without arguing any further.

The man closed the door behind him and offered a hand to Japan. "Hello, Japan. I'm Third Earth. But you can call me Ronald Douglas."

Japan rose and shook Third Earth's hand. "Um…nice to meet you."

"I'm very sorry about that; you must be confused, and they probably gave you a bad first impression of this territory."

"…territory? Third Earth? I'm sorry, but can you please explain to me what's going on here?"

"Oh, sorry! I forgot, you don't really know what's up around here, do you? Well, I can tell you that you're not going crazy, you're in America, and you're definitely still on Earth…except you're 3000 years in the future."

"I…what?"

Third Earth shook his head. "Ok, this is going to take some time…have a seat."

Japan cautiously sat down in one of the chairs. Third Earth took the seat across from him and began the explanation. "This is the territory of Third Earth…"

_An hour later…_

"So basically," Third Earth concluded. "We all need to join together to fight Saint Dane. We'll meet up with the other territories (including my younger brothers, First and Second Earth), your fellow countries, and the Travelers and then kick Saint Dane's butt!"

Japan had nothing he could think of to say to that.

"Are you still with me?"

"Ah…yes. I think so. It's just so incredible that…that I'm actually 3000 years in the future," Japan responded.

Third Earth grinned widely, reminding Japan a lot of America. "You haven't seen anything yet! Wait until I show you how great the environment is outside, how advanced our technology is! You're into technology, right?"

"…I suppose you could say that."

"Ok, let's go!" Third Earth grabbed Japan's arm and led (or dragged) him out of the office.

"So…if this is a library, where are the books?" Japan asked.

"Oh, we don't use those anymore. We have these instead." Third Earth walked over to a short, circular disk on the floor and hit a button. Suddenly, an image sprang from the disk. It was Lady Gaga.

Japan jumped in surprise, then just stared at the hologram. It looked unbelievably real. "What…"

"Seems someone was looking up popular music from the old days," Third Earth said. "Wait, this is around your time, isn't it?"

"Yes…this woman is incredibly popular in America right no- I mean, during my time."

"Cool! Anyway, let me show you how this works." He cleared his throat and said to the computer, "Computer, clear search."

The image of Lady Gaga disappeared, and a pleasant, feminine voice responded, "Search cleared."

Third Earth turned to Japan. "What do you want to look up? This computer has every bit of information known to man…all at your command."

"Um...Hirohito, WWII?"

"Computer, Emperor Hirohito, 1942, World War II, Japan," Third Earth said to the computer.

An image of Hirohito popped up, looking exactly like the real man. The computer began going through basic facts: "Emperor Hirohito, the Emperor of Japan from 1926 to 1989. Usually referred to as Emperor Showa in his native country. Born April 29th, 1901, in Tokyo, Japan. During his childhood-"

"Computer, clear search." Third Earth said.

"Search cleared," the computer responded.

"…wow…" Japan breathed.

"And that's barely scratching the surface. Anyway, we could hang around on the computer all day, but there's so much more to show you. And I have to introduce you to Patrick, the Traveler here. He's kind of a nervous wreck almost all the time, but he's really smart!"

"Ah."

"Now come on!" Third Earth led his guest outside. The sun nearly blinded the Japanese man for a moment, but when that passed, Japan was met with an amazing sight: beautifully constructed buildings rising up all around him, the sun sparkling against the bright blue sky, just beginning to set, the streets surprisingly calm, save for the occasional, small, smart car driving past.

"See?" Third Earth said. "We solved the pollution problem! Once we saw where we were headed with all the environmental issues, we changed our ways. Right now, we have people living in space, under the ocean, underground, and in the cities. Everyone drives smart cars now; I believe those were invented around your time? Anyway, things are great now!"

"This is…unbelievable," Japan replied in awe, taking in the surprisingly clean city. The air even smelled clear; something he wasn't used to living in Tokyo.

"Do you know what city you're in?"

The Japanese man shook his head.

"This, Kiku, is New York City."

Japan had been to New York City enough to know that it was always loud, over-crowded, and polluted. "This…is New York City?"

"Yep! Most of the hustle and bustle you're probably used to is all underground; that's where all the shops and stuff are. But we have to do sight-seeing later. Right now, we need to meet up with Patrick. I'll get him to come pick us up." Third Earth took a strange device out of his pocket. It was a flat disk with a button on it. He pressed the button and put it away.

"That's it?" Japan asked.

"Yeah. He'll be here in a few minutes; his house isn't very far away."

"…why didn't we just walk?"

Third Earth grinned slyly. "…no reason."

Japan allowed a slight smile to ghost his face. A few minutes later, a bespectacled man who looked quite a bit like Third Earth pulled up in something resembling a golf cart.

"Hey, Patrick!" Third Earth said, then gestured to Japan. "This is Japan…or Honda Kiku in public. Japan, this is Patrick."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Kiku," Patrick said formally, offering his hand.

"Nice to meet you too," Japan responded, shaking the other man's hand.

"No need to be so formal; we're all going to be hanging out a lot these next few days," Third Earth cut in.

"Let's head back to my house where we can have some privacy," Patrick said. Japan and Third Earth hopped into the cart and they drove the few blocks back to Patrick's house.

Third Earth had obviously been at Patrick's house quite a bit; he walked right in as if it was his own home, grabbed something to drink, and plopped down on the couch. Japan sat down quietly next to him.

"So," Patrick started, taking a seat across from the two. "You're going to help us fight Saint Dane?"

Japan nodded.

"He's kinda quiet," Third Earth interrupted.

"Understandable. After all, he's just been thrown onto this strange new territory and probably had his mind blown with your explanation," Patrick said. "Do you have any questions, Japan?"

Japan shook his head. "More than I can count. But when will I be reunited with my fellow countries? Are they in danger?"

Third Earth and Patrick exchanged a look. It was the former that answered: "You'll see them again, as soon as we've prepared enough. To answer your other question, you got lucky; Third Earth is a fairly mild territory. The others are…well, rather hostile at times. But your friends are quite tough; they'll be fine. Besides, the other territories and Travelers will help them."

Japan nodded in acknowledgement.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments before Patrick continued speaking. "Anyway, you can both stay the night here. Tomorrow, Japan, we'll show you how far we've advanced from your time. If you're going to help us defend Third Earth, you have to know about our technology in order to use it to its full potential."

"Ok. Thank you," Japan responded.

They spent the next hour or two discussing in detail the changes that had come over the planet from Japan's time. Finally, around ten o' clock, Third Earth yawned, checked his watch, and decided that they should go to bed.

Japan settled himself on the floor with a few blankets, staring blankly into the darkness. It would be very hard to sleep that night.


	7. Chapter 7

_Veelox_

"And who are you?" France asked.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, we should probably get out of here; these streets are dangerous at night." His rescuer offered a hand to help the nation up, which France accepted. The man (or at least, France was pretty sure the person was male, judging by his voice) led the confused nation through the darkness, the journey made much easier with the flashlight. France's wounds burned, but he had been through way worse in his time.

"Can you tell me your name at least?" he finally asked.

"Veelox. But call me Curo Jalin. You're France, right?"

"Yes...how do you know my name?"

"We've been expecting you. I'll explain everything in a moment. Let's just get into the pyramid first." Veelox stopped in front of the giant, black building, the very same one France had been trapped against. With the light, France could now see that wasn't just a normal building; it was a pyramid. Veelox opened the door, and they both went inside.

Luckily, there was lighting in the building. France sighed with relief; if it had been as dark as it was outside, he might have gone mad.

"Follow me, but don't talk. We don't need anyone knowing that you're not from here," Veelox said. France could finally see what this man looked like; Veelox was about the same height as France, with jet black hair, hazel eyes, and some strange, foreign outfit. It appeared to be a green robe.

"Where _is _here, exactly?"

Veelox stopped walking and turned around. "You're not on Earth anymore."

France blinked. "So...where am I?"

"You're on the territory of Veelox."

"But...wait...aren't you Veelox...?"

"Yes, but this territory is Veelox as well, just like you're France, as is your country."

"And a territory is...what, exactly?"

"...you, my friend, have a lot to learn. Now come on."

France reluctantly followed.

A few minutes later, they came out of the long hallway into a room. It was small; there was a counter, a door, a man standing behind the counter, and nothing else.

"New jumper?" the man asked tiredly.

"Yes," Veelox answered.

"Ok, come here."

France stepped forward. The man grabbed his hand and plunged a needle into his finger, then snapped a bracelet around his wrist.

"Ow...what was that?" France asked as Veelox led him through the door.

"You can now go into jumps," Veelox answered.

"What?"

Veelox brought France into an office and motioned for him to sit down. He obeyed. The territory began wrapping his ankle and arm, which were still bleeding. Once he was done, he stood up.

"Welcome to the territory of Veelox," Veelox began. "You don't even know what that is right now, but by the end of this discussion, you'll have to be willing to help defend it from an evil space demon, to put it bluntly."

France didn't respond.

"So, to start..."

_An hour and an explanation about Lifelight, Saint Dane, Bobby Pendragon, the territories, flumes, and the Travelers later..._

"And eventually, we'll team up with your friends on the other territories to defeat Saint Dane," Veelox concluded.

"...oh," was all France could get out.

"We need someone to bring our territory back. It's already gone; the darkness outside, the trash lining the streets, the lack of people...all because of this Lifelight program. Pendragon tried to help us, but it was too late by the time he got here. His attempts to bring back this territory were futile. But there's also Aja Killian, the Traveler here, and she'll help us to the best of her ability. In fact, her shift's over, so she'll be here soon. Just as a warning...she's a total computer wizz. Very smart. But she can also be a bit...bossy, and well...snobby. Still, she'll be a big help to us, so try not to get into too many arguments. Though you don't seem like the type to pick a fight with anyone."

France shook his head. "All you need is love!"

Veelox smiled. "Well, that-"

Just then, the door opened and a young girl stepped in. She was wearing an outfit similar to Veelox's, though it was red instead of green. She had blonde hair that was done up in a messy ponytail, blue eyes, and yellow glasses. "Hello, Curo," she said. Her gaze went to France. "And you must be France."

"Oui," he answered.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Aja Killian," she said, turning back to Veelox. "I see you got him a jumper bracelet. Has he gone through a jump yet?"

Veelox shook his head. "Not yet. Do you think we should put him through one right away, though...?"

"Yes, definitely. He needs to know exactly what he's dealing with if he's going to help us."

"Well...ok. But only a ten-minute one."

"Fair enough. Come with me, France. And change into this." Aja tossed France a green robe like Veelox was wearing before heading out the door.

He caught it and followed after her, Veelox right behind him. Aja led him into a small room with nothing in it but a horizontal tube.

"Change," she commanded, opening the tube. "Then lie down in here."

France started changing, expecting one of them to yell at him for being so public about it, but they both ignored him.

Veelox gave him a quick rundown of what would happen: "Basically, Lifelight creates your perfect world through your memories. So you'll wake up your own perfect reality, but you'll only be there for ten minutes. That should be enough to show you why it's so addicting."

France finished changing and laid down in the tube. "Ready."

Aja nodded. "Ok." She closed the tube, leaving France alone in the silent darkness. He felt a bit claustrophobic, but then he just began to feel exhausted. He closed his eyes...and was out in less than a minute.

When he opened his eyes again, he was at his house in his bed, woken up by someone knocking at the door. His injuries from the dog attacks were completely gone. _Maybe it was all just a dream... _he thought, getting up to answer the door. It was England.

"Hello, France," he said cheerily.

"England...?" France responded, rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry if I woke you! We're having a party at my house and I thought you would want to come."

"What game do you think you're playing?" France asked.

England looked genuinely hurt. "What? Do you not want to come?"

France didn't answer right away. Maybe he really _was _in Lifelight...well, if that was a case, he was going to make those minutes count! "Oh, of course I want to come! I'm sorry."

England perked back up. "Great! Let's go!"

The two were at England's house in less than a minute. France didn't really even remember the way; they were just _there. _The other countries were already assembled, chatting and laughing in the living room.

"Hey, France!" America called, waving to him.

The others shouted greetings as well, even the Axis Powers:

"Hi, France!"

"Hello, aru!"

"Greetings, comrade France!"

"Ciao, big brother!"

"Hello, France."

"Konnichiwa! How are you?"

France smiled. "Bonjour! You all seem to be in a good mood, don't you?"

"Well, yeah! What's there to be in a bad mood about? I'm mean, why would we be?"

"That's great!" France said.

"Now come on, everyone, let's play some Truth or Dare or…something!" England announced.

Everyone else cheered and circled up.

Just as they were about to start, France started to feel himself detach from that world. He was going back to Veelox, back to being saddled with saving that territory, back to the nations always fighting amongst themselves...but he didn't want to go back! He could stay if he really wanted to, right?

But it was too late. France blacked out, and the wonderful scene disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

_Eelong_

When Italy awoke, he found himself in a rather primitive hut, laying on the floor, covered with a thin, rough blanket. He blinked. Where was he? What a strange dream he had...green dinosaurs, a sun belt, being rescued by a bunch of big cats wearing togas…

Italy shook his head and smiled. It was just a dream. He would go find Germany and tell him about his dream, and ask him why they were staying in a hut. The German might laugh at him at first, but then everything would be fine.

His thoughts were interrupted by a large, tiger-like cat that standing on two legs and wearing a toga entering the room. Italy yelped. It wasn't a dream! He actually was stranded on a strange, alien world, all alone except for a bunch of wildcats that wanted to eat him.

The cat regarded him for a moment, then opened his mouth and said, "So you're Italy."

Italy was paralyzed with shock. Giant, toga-wearing, man-eating cats...that could talk? "I'M SORRY! HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME? PLEASE DON'T EAT ME, MR. CAT! I LIKE CATS! JAPAN ALWAYS LETS ME PET HIS! DON'T EAT MEEEEE!" he wailed.

The cat stared at him for a little bit. He dropped down on all fours and padded over to Italy. The Italian whimpered. He circled him slowly, like a predator ready to take down his prey. It was absolutely silent.

The wildcat extended a paw and grabbed Italy's arm. He gave a terrified, squeaking sound in response. The creature stood back up. "You don't look like much of a fighter."

"I-I'm not..." Italy responded.

"Great. Looks like you have a lot of training to get done. Is there anything you _can _do?"

"Well...I can r-run...and I can make pasta..."

The cat flattened his ears. "Is that it?"

"...y-yes...don't eat me..."

His tail twitched. "Me? Eat a gar? No thank you." He paused. "Anyway, call me Yoto. Welcome to Eelong."

"Gar? Eelong? Wh-what?" Italy stammered.

"You're a gar. I'm a klee. This place is Eelong. My real name is Eelong…but don't tell anyone that. Just call me Yoto, ok? Otherwise, I _will _eat you." The klee bared his teeth.

"Y-yes, Mr. Kit-I mean, Yoto! I mean, Eelong! I mean…sir!" the Italian stammered, giving Eelong a quick salute.

"…right…anyway, you should know by now that Eelong isn't the safest territory. Those things that were chasing you earlier? They're called tangs, and they're the reason we live in the trees and usually travel in groups."

"…wh-what? I'm confused…" Italy said.

Eelong growled sharply, startling the nation. "You know nothing about this territory, do you?"

"N-no…I'm sorry!"

The klee forced himself to relax. "Ok, ok…you've never been to this territory…never heard of Saint Dane…alright, I'll start from the beginning. Listen closely."

After an hour of explanation (and a lot of attentive nodding on Italy's part), the Italian had a fairly clear picture about the territories, Pendragon, and Saint Dane.

"So, as much as I hate to admit it, Pendragon really did save this territory. Without him, gars would be extinct, Saint Dane would have taken over, and this territory would have fallen into chaos. And if he hadn't helped the gars, I would have probably let the tangs eat you," Eelong concluded.

"…well, thank you for saving me~" Italy responded, smiling.

Eelong grunted. "Don't expect me to do that every time."

Italy shifted uncomfortably under Eelong's hard stare. "So…when will I get to see Germany again~?"

"Whenever we all meet up. I can't say how long that will be."

Before Italy could say anything, the door opened. A klee who looked quite a bit like a panther stalked in and sat down beside Eelong.

"Is this Italy?" the newcomer asked.

Eelong nodded. "I've already told him all about this territory." He turned to Italy. "Italy, this is Kasha. She's the Traveler here."

"H-hi, Kasha…" Italy said, obviously intimidated.

"Hello," she responded briskly. "You're going to help us?"

"Y-yes…I think…"

"Are you or aren't you? Because if you don't want to help, you're not welcome here."

Italy considered this. He didn't know what he was getting involved in, but he didn't want to be back on the ground with the tangs either. Finally, he answered. "I'll help."

Kasha nodded. "Good. I'll take you outside for a few minutes to see the lay of the land, but it's getting late, so we can't stay out very long. Come on."

The trio headed out the door, emerging into the cool night air. The pathways of Leeandra were quiet, with only the stray klee or gar walking around. Italy took in his surroundings, amazed when he realized that the entire city was built in the treetops.

"Wow…" he gasped in awe.

"We had to move up here because of the tangs. They were constantly attacking our kind, so we simply moved higher up. Now, there's not as much of a problem with them, since our technology has greatly improved and we're well-trained to fight them off," Kasha said.

"Ve~ it's so pretty up here!"

"It is, isn't it?" Kasha agreed, lost in thought.

"Her father loved to stand outside and survey the city," Eelong explained. "He died several years ago, but Kasha still misses him."

"Oh…I'm sorry, Kasha," Italy sympathized.

Kasha snapped back to reality. "I'm fine. It's fine. I'm over it," she said hastily.

Eelong and Italy remained silent.

"Well then, it's past curfew. Let's get some sleep," Kasha suggested.

The three headed back into the hut.

"You can sleep there," Eelong said, motioning to the floor with the crumpled up blanket still there.

Italy obediently laid down and pulled the blanket over himself.

"That's not very fair, is it?" Kasha asked quietly. "I mean, I know he's a gar, but we're still trying to bridge the gap between our two species, right?"

Eelong gave Italy a quick glance. The Italian did look a bit pathetic, curled up on the floor with nothing more than a thin blanket.

"…fine. We'll sleep on the floor with him tonight," Eelong gave in, stretching out on the carpet. Kasha joined him.

Half an hour later, Italy was alone in the pitch black, seeing nothing, hearing nothing except for the deep breathing of the two klees. He was scared, but the two would protect him when Germany couldn't, right? And he'd see Germany again soon…or maybe he would wake up and find it was all a dream. It was hard to know. Finally, with these final, conflicting thoughts pounded his head, Italy drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally! What we've all been waiting for! The next instalment of the awesome story! Sorry if China's a little OC.**

**ENJOY WHILE YOU CAN… :) **

Zadaa

He opened his eyes ever so slowly. What had happened? Was he in heaven?

No. If he was in heaven, there wouldn't be any pain.

"Wake up." A soft voice spoke.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Dr. Nazsha (yes, _that_ Dr. Nazsha). But considering who we are, you may call me Zadaa."

"I think I recognize you…"

"Me?"

"Years ago…this wasn't the first time we've met…"

"China, correct?"

"Yes, but call me Yao. We were…are on first name terms."

Nazsha chuckled. "Now I remember you! It's been a long time! I had assumed I got Japan…"

"No. I wasn't sure how he would handle it…Third Earth would probably suit his tastes better. Make his transition easier."

"Zadaa? Who is this?" A female interrupted.

"This is China."

"Where is Japan?" The girl put her hands on her hips.

"Third Earth?" Zadaa looked to China for confirmation. He nodded.

"How did it get mixed up?" She looked at Zadaa, confused.

"Yes, Yao, how?" He looked once again, curious.

Yao winced. He didn't want to think about it…but he did.

"_Third Earth! Zadaa!" The voice called out!_

_Japan and China were the last ones. Japan had a death grip on China, like he used to when he was a child. Perhaps due to the fact that Japan was being sucked into the portal to Zadaa. China had to make a decision. There had to be some way…an idea came to mind. He turned around and then let go, sending Japan to Third Earth, while he himself flew into Zadaa._

"_CHINA!"_

China gasped slightly. Zadaa then looked at him curiously.

"I see…no matter, I won't ask."

"What is going on?"

"Well…" The girl sighed "Unlike all the stories Dr. Nazsha told me about you and him, this isn't an accidental social visit."

Zadaa blushed slightly.

She continued "We have called you and your friends for a very important purpose…"

…

China looked surprised. Things were certainly not normal around here.

"So we are to conduct Traveller business."

"Sort of…" Zadaa said quietly.

"Sort of?"

"We are part of the Travellers now." Zadaa spoke even softer.

"My name is Loor, by the by- just in case you wanted to know." Loor rolled her eyes.

"Oh. My apologies for not asking, Loor."

"Careful with this one, she's a warrior. Osa's daughter…" Zadaa whispered to China.

"Osa's? Really? She had kids?"

"Two. Saangi as well."

China looked at him in surprise. Osa? Children? Never!"

"Who's the father?"

"I can not remember, but he died when I was young." Loor shrugged

"…Sorry to, uh…hear that…" China looked embarrassed.

"No offense taken. I was two." Loor shrugged again.

"So! We should fill you in on the territory these days. Thanks to our common friends: the Travellers, we have a new ocean. Kidik Ocean! And relations between the Rokadar and Batu could never be better!"

"So what is wrong?" Yao looked curiously.

"…I don't know. But I've been getting these pounding headaches…and when you're representing a piece of land, not a good thing."

"Natural disaster…could he actually create one? Saint Dane of course." He questioned

"No. Not as far as we know."

"So it's either pre-disaster, or post-disaster."

"Yes. Would you like to get up? You seem to be better."

And he did. It was no good lying in bed after all.

"Perhaps we should head outside?" Loor suggested.

Yao, personally had enough of the outdoors for a while. But not to be rude, he nodded. It was more effective to be mobile anyway…

Four white birds flew in formation among the sky, which were joined by a black one.

_Who are you?_ The first one cawed.

That's none of your business.

I can tell…you're not from the sky. What is a land-dweller doing up here.

It's more satisfying up here. Time to think.

How did you get up here? Anyway?

That's my secret.

Well, if you hadn't joined us, we wouldn't be bothered to ask, now would we? The fourth cawed.

Watch who're you're speaking to…

What? Are you going to…?

The black bird stared at the offender, eyes tearing into its soul.

The bird fell out of the sky. Dead before it hit the ground near the tent.

The three stared at the one black bird.

The one black bird looked at them.

Now, who's next?

None of them were 'next.'

Excellent. If I may, I have a favour to ask…

When they walked out of the tent, only Yao seemed to notice the dead bird near the entrance.

**Okay! I know, short chapter! But I was worried I'd overstress a point if I went too long.**

**Hobey Ho, let's go!**

**Blaze808**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for being a bit late with this! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Russia looked up. He was all alone. But _where_? He felt his neck…where was it? Where was his scarf?

"Looking for something?" He heard a chuckle. Russia tried to get up to get it back. He couldn't move. The dark figure grinned.

"What's so special about this? Huh? It's just a…scarf."

"Give. It. Back."

"Or what? You'll _stare_ at me to death? I'm _so_ frightened."

The figure stepped towards him. All he could see was a grin on its face.

"Do you know where you are?" The voice purred.

"Will you tell me?" Russia scowled

"That's very demanding Russia, or Ivan-what do you prefer- considering_ I_ rescued you from the dados…" It chuckled

"How do you know my names?"

"Why shouldn't I? I expected you."

"Why did you save me?"

"Because I need you to do something for me." It hissed

"Can I at least know your name? Then I might consider it."

"Oh no…we can't do that...you have to! But I guess you should know who I am…"

They stepped out of the shadows. Its grey hair stayed stock still on its shoulders, and they're piercing eyes stared right into his. But what stood out…was that 'it' was a woman. (Bet you didn't see _that_ coming!)

"My official name is Quillian, but I prefer you'd call Karine NaeRow when it's not just us. You are also on the territory of Quillian."

"Territory? But…"

"Would you like to know what I need you here for?" She cut him off

"Yes."

…

He didn't know to be shocked…or impressed.

"Also, though the others may not mention it, Saint Dane has a partner named Nevva. They like to forget her. I would to, but her mother's my traveller. So what do you have to say to all this?"

"I say…give me my _scarf _back." His arms folded.

"Are you _that_ thick? This _isn't _about the bloody scarf!" She scoffed irritated.

"If you give me the scarf back, I'll consider it."

A dark smirk appeared on her face. "Fine, _but_…" She turned around, but glanced at him.

"If you _want_ it in one piece, you're going to _have_ to tell me yes, and mean it."

"That's from my _sister_!"

"Well, decide quickly, because if you _don't_…" She pulled on the scarf, breaking a small seam.

"Fine! Give it back! I'll do it!" He screamed at her.

"Good choice." She threw it at him.

He caught it before it hit the ground.

"You don't have any friends, _do you_?" He stared at her, trying to get a reaction. After that, he deserved one.

"From what I've heard, _you_ don't either. Besides, in this _'game'_, friends stop you from what needs to be done. So you are correct. I have_ no_ friends and I'd _like_ it to stay that way." She smirked.

He didn't say it out loud, but he wondered if he was lying about the last part.

"Now, considering you were out here for a few minutes before I saved you from the dados…"

"Dados?"

"I'll tell you later." She spoke each word with a breath, attempting to keep her temper under check.

"As I was trying to say, what all happened when you came to Quillian?"

"Well…" He recounted everything that happened, then noted something. "By the way, are we alone in here?"

"The rest are waiting for you to be briefed…"

"Come out! Come out! Come out wherever you are!" He hollered out.

Confused as to the lack of answer, Quillian laughed. Hard.

"What's so funny?" His arms folded, and a scowl was eminent on his face.

"You _really_ need to stop interrupting me, or else you'll look even more an idiot that you are…"

Russia quickly placed his hand on his scarf. She was really getting annoying.

Quillian looked at him, as if to ask him why he did it, but she held her tongue. Thank goodness. "Everyone is _outside_ the building, which is _soundproof_, in case you didn't know."

Russia blushed slightly. Oops.

"Alright. Now back to business! The people I have been with are Tylee-also known as Challenger Green, (Author's Note: I can't remember her last name, tell me please!) and Elli Winter, as well as Fourteen, one of the few dados who assists. In fact, it's a good thing that all the dados have medical programming, or we might have had to amputate your arm." She hid her satisfaction when his eyes widened, and he didn't let go of the scarf with the arm in question for a long time.

"Please continue…" Russia just wanted to get out of here with this woman.

"If you insist. Quillian is run by a company called Blok, which has supremacy over all of their lives, and the company is run by the trustees-which is where 'Mr. Kayto' came in question-while the rest of the population run other things by Blok, or are in the Tarz, which will kill you if you spend too long. But, one of their most powerful enterprises is the games. They are horrible. People are forced to bet on their own lives, even their children's lives to feed them. And if they lose, off to the Tarz they go! And the games themselves…well, many a time has a competitor been seen dying. Many a time. But we are trying to change this. Tylee was the leader of the resistance. We were going to reintroduce our precious art to the world, but the dados have almost destroyed that hope. Almost. As much as I hate to say this, we need outside help to ever change the territory into something joyful."

"So in other words, you need me."

"We need everyone. You and Elli just happen to be the representations of 'everybody'."

"Where are we anyway? Like, this building."

"Oh! This was the old Mr. Pop. We used to keep our culture here. But it was destroyed. Personally, this gives me the kick I need to destroy the…"

"So I'm just here to help? How will this benefit me?"

She froze. Fury shone in her eyes.

"Well, for one, it'll make him weaker when he comes for Hetara. Your territory." She hissed. "It could save your sister's life, for one."

"Why would he go for my sisters? They're not strong…economically, anyway."

"Because it would bother you. The man's a monster. Don't forget it."

"You think he would?"

"I wouldn't put it past him." She smirked, feeling a little less angry.

"We have to stop him!"

"Glad you care now." Her eyes rolled.

"If he tries anything, I'll kill him!" He spat. Russia didn't appear to be listening.

She snuck around and put a band on him. She figured she tell him when he calmed down.

**You have no idea how excited I was for writing this chapter! The first female territory! Next chapter, Ibara and…what's-his-face(?)!**


	11. Chapter 11

"H-hey! Where are you taking me?" Canada yelled, feeling tenser after Jono dropped from sight.

"Shush! You want to get in trouble?" He hissed

"Oh chill, you're 'the tribunal representative' remember?" Another boy back-talked.

"Quiet Remudi! You know what I'm talking about!"

"Oh yeah, her!"

"And if they find him?" The man cocked his eye.

"Good point…" The boy became quiet.

"Who?"

"The spirit of Ibara!"

"I still don't believe you about him…"

"Oh hush! You're coming with us."

"I still can't believe you two believe the legend. There's no such thing as a spirit!"

The two exchanged looks. The boy wanted to tell her, but the man is who spoke.

"Still fun to pretend there is…"

Canada looked up at the two. For some reason, he started thinking of England and his 'friends.' _Not connected whatsoever…_

Finally, they stopped running. Canada was grateful. He felt his arms were going to fall off, and he wondered if his legs had already after being dragged for what felt like a good quarter mile.

"Shall we take him?" Remudi whispered.

"Absolutely." He nodded.

Canada felt a bag go over his head. Even though he was moving, it was dark for a long time. Perhaps this was some great hero. On the condition they existed.

When he was allowed to see, his eyes took some getting used to the light. They were on a beach with small rocks littering the beach.

"It is Remudi and I." The man called.

"There is another with you." The voice's echo is what he heard, too far away for Canada to distinguish who they even were.

"Canada has arrived to Ibara."

"I was afraid of that…" The voice was solemn.

Canada was stressed. He had woken up with a mouthful of sand, almost killed for being a flighter, whatever that was, and then, called a curse by some voice! How dare they! There were getting a piece of his big Canadian mind!

"Hey! If you're going to insult me, do it to my face, you creep!"

The two flashed him a look, a mix of fear and fury.

"If this is how you feel, I shall come down."

If anyone ate their words at this moment, Canada did.

Ibara stepped down from the rock face. It was almost if she glided down the rock, onto the welcoming earth. (A. N. Yes. It's another girl, but she's the last of the _territory girls_…and for those who like to visualize, look up Galadriel from Lord of the Rings.) The gold tips of her flowing dress stroked the earth. There was a quiet authority about the woman, and the fact that the two people who led him here bowed.

"Greetings Matthew of Hetara, I am Adalana Stariya. But to the common folk, I am the Spirit of Ibara, it's very representative. But you know of what I speak, for I speak to my own kind, Canada.

"You can actually recognize me?"

"It's a pity the others put you aside in such a careless manner. Truly a pity." She smiled sweetly.

"But alas, this is not a social visit. How much have you been informed on this matter?"

"All I know is that I'm on Ibara."

(We ALL know what happens here...)

Canada looked frightened. "Why? How is one so capable of this destruction?"

"No one knows, but it is our duty to stop it."

"So when's this Pendragon showing up?"

"Thankfully, not for awhile, but it seems to be different this time."

"Why?"

"We didn't need the Hetarians to assist. In fact, the only Hetarian to step foot in these lands is the Traveler. Be thankful that your assistance has not previously been required.

"…That's kind of cold comfort."

"I am well aware."

All of a sudden, the boy named Remudi spoke up.

"Have you been having trouble my lady?"

"None, other than the calm before the storm-I do not think this is a natural turning point."

The others flashed looks at each other.

"What do you mean 'natural turning point'?"

"In your history, things have happened because they were meant to be. Whether good or bad, correct?" Canada understood and nodded

"A turning point is an event that will change the course of society drastically either one way or both ways. An unnatural one would be one that someone-in this case, Saint Dane-will create and then bend to his own way. On Veelox, he influenced the traveller into destroying the program of Lifelight-which was something that in true history would not have happened in another decade if left unaltered."

"That's a bit scary…"Canada shivered "What can I do to stop it?"

Ibara looked at him with the smallest, yet warmest of smiles. "Be vigilante."

She turned her gaze from the Canadian to the representative. "Has anything been released on this subject?

"N-no my lady." He bowed, not even looking at her face.

Canada hadn't spent much time with Papa Francis, but he had learned how to figure out if someone was smitten with another. A quiet smile passed his features, but that was all.

What they didn't notice was another person in the area. If they had seen this traveler, they would have seen the look of surprise etched on her face. What was he doing here? She couldn't think of his name, but she knew enough that he wasn't supposed to be here. This was going to be difficult. What would happen if she was caught? Her cover would be blown! She took a breath to calm herself down. It wasn't like this was the first time she had seen fellow Hetarians in the region. However, it was difficult getting that particular man to return-China had been stubborn. She would have to think of something. Either way, Pendragon had a lot of explaining to do. Slipping back into the shadows, she retreated to a more remote location.

_Zadaa_

Two dark figures sat near the shore of the Kidik Ocean, a man and a woman.

"Sir, what exactly is going to happen? I know you explained it to me, but my memory is failing me at the moment." The woman spoke.

"Nevva, one, I don't appreciate you calling me sir (she smiled slightly), and two, you'll find out."

He gestured to a couple of young boys going into a cave. He smiled, baring his white teeth.

"And so it begins…" He grinned.

**What's he up to now? Hope you enjoyed this, and sorry it was so short!**

**-B808**

**Hobey-ho, let's go!**


End file.
